Talk:Fiora/@comment-4167645-20131004185117
Sigh... I give up. After a month of spamming and trying to learn the ways of how to make Fiora work, it just isn't possible. Theres just too many limitations imposed on Fiora for it to be possible to win against opponents of equal ability, the only times I do win are when the opponents make terrible mistakes rather than of any ingenuity of play of my own. Her passive's design is terrible because of its limitation, that you can only get 1 stack from non-champions and that you have to wait 6 seconds for it to heal. It doesn't scale with AD, aspd, ap, health or anything. The designers just do not want you healing from minions at all. Also, I think i'm definitely going to hit a champion for more than 4 times. Her Q is extremely clunky, with its animation being considerably long often it plants you behind your target if they're running and leaving you not enough time for a windup attack. The cooldown is also pretty high until you reach max rank. Her W, while stylish, is useless against anybody except those that rely solely on single hit engagements. Most people shrug it off and continue hitting you, especially in ganks. Cooldown really high unless leveled, so not dependable. Her E, has a terrible movespeed boost requiring you to spend at least 1-2 seconds hitting something to build up speed. When trying to chase down someone, you'd have to use this in conjuction with multiple Qs to minion jump and you reach the enemy with non of your damaging abilities up becuase you used it all up. At lvl 1, adds 1 extra attack in the span of 3 seconds. At lvl 5, adds 2 extra attacks in the span of 3 seconds. Put 4 points of levels into it and it gives you only 1 extra attack because of its short duration. So you are required to level it up for the movespeed to be relevant at all (21% MS is tiny), but leveling it up feels bad because it doesn't offer much damage. Her R, is really really gimped in the early game, and also in the late game UNLESS you have tiamat. Really short range and loses all its damage if the target goes invisible (Khazix/Shaco). But the most irritating thing about it is the fact that it applies on hit effects and is treated as 5 seperate hits, while being unable to crit. This is abused by opponents by: 1) Taking defensive masteries, that reduce 5 per hit for a 25 damage reduction. 2) Buying a doran's shield, reduce 8 per hit for a 40 damage reduction. 3) Buying ninja tabi, reduce damage by 10% on top of the armor. So just by taking defensive masteries and a dorans shield, you counter Fiora as a whole who relies on autos AND around 15-20% of her ult. Buy a ninja tabi and you can mitigate 30-35% of her ult's damage. I'll probably just go buy Irelia. All of the strengths, with more healing and utility, while also transitioning much easier. I've had easier times playing Poppy.